The King on Remnant
by BrownJacker2
Summary: Jaune awakens his semblance, to connect to the Throne of Heroes. Unfortuneately, the first heroic spirit he attempted to use was an arrogant King of Heroes. With only Jaune’s morals remaining, how does Gilgamesh react to rediculous plot of RWBY? By being a total ass while saving it from other people’s stupidity.
1. The King Arrived

Disclaimer: I own nothing, enjoy.

Jaune Arc listened to Pyrrha's chant as she awoke his aura. His eyes widened as he connected to something. Information flashed through his mind of a throne, a storage device for heroes. One stood above them all though, and almost instinctively, he reached for that shining light of heroism.

Gilgamesh noticed the thing trying to reach him, and scoffed at the fool. The moment he brushed the King of Heroes, he was to be destroyed. However, it had been a few million years since he walked his garden. The boy had spirit, so the king would reward him, by using him to return.

Pyrrha closed her eyes as Jaune gave a golden glow, and widend she looked back, the boy she had met looked down with blood red eyes. "Jaune?" She asked.

For a moment, Gilgamesh ignored her, as he processed the remnant of a world he was now in, and the revelation that he now had the morals of a wanna be knight. He debated whether or not to quash the last remnant of the human, but ultimately came to a decision based on his good mood, and the remembrance of Saber. So his decision was made. He would King Arthur this life, and do it better than she did, just so that when they met again he could say he did it better. That meant he would have to interact with this mongrel mostly congenially, though. He sighed. "Sorry, my semblance just overwhelmed me. Let's look for the relics." And he wandered in a random direction. Pyrrha worriedly followed the now golden armored Jaune.

They quickly found the relics, and Gilgamesh tossed them all in his Gate of Babylon, shocking Pyrhha as he tosses most of them back out. "My semblance allows me to create a portal to my own personal treasury." He explained out his ass. "I put them all in because, as finder, they all belong to me, and I can now return them to my vault at will."

She nodded, her head and quickly asked, "How did you know it activated?"

"How am I supposed to know?" He rhetorically asked.

At this time, Yang and Blake came out of the wood line, "Hey guys!" Yang says cheerfully as she walks up and picks up a pony. She looks over to the golden armored and red eyed Jaune and says, "Hey, what happened to you, Vomit Boy?"

Now, Gilgamesh still had the moral code of Jaune, this is the only reason why the next scene does not turn this into a nsfw retelling of Gilgamesh's pre-Ekidu tyrant phase on Yang. Instead, the arrogant king looks at the blonde brawler and says, "You will not call me that, mongrel. If you so much as think of saying, I will shave your precious hair in front of the entire school."

This of course, pissed of the blonde as she immediately whent rage mode and tried to punch Gilgamesh. He instead backhanded her into the ground, put his golden boot on her chest, and said, "You are lucky I am feeling merciful, mongrel." He growls as he pulls her up by her hair and tosses her into an incoming Nevermore. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee fell in the chaos as their ride crashed to the ground the three girls shook their heads and prepared for battle until golden portals appeared all around the Grimm, and a bunch of priceless weapons reduced the creature to nothing in the span of a split second. "We're done here." He said as he pulled out a glass of wine, and then levitated up to the cliff. He looked at Ozpin and said, "I am Gilgamesh of Uruk.

(I'm trying to think of a name for the new team, any help is appreciated.)


	2. The King Meets The Wizard

Disclaimer, I own nothing. Also, this series will be about Gilgamesh walking around Remnant, foiling everyone's plans and being an asshole, but not immediately killing everyone, like he probably would. Basically, he keeps Jaune's knightly sensibilities so that he doesn't just find Salem, kill her, destroy the pools of Grim, and conquer the world in about an hour.

Gilgamesh walked through the tower doors where the old man and the teacher waited for him. Rather bored, he walks through the doors, then sits down on a giant golden throne. The old man blinks, coughs, and says, "Mr. Arc. We'd like to discuss your semblance with you." And Gilgamesh looks at the two.

"Jaune Arc is dead. His Semblance of the magic humanity once wielded during you cycle was rather unique. You might want to send out your secretary, we have things to discuss, and I'm sure you don't want me noting several similarities to your wife." He grins as Ozpin straightens up and becomes far more serious.

"Glynda," He asks, "Please leave us." His eyes focused on the man on the golden throne unsettling the huntress and she hesitantly walks out of the office.

"Who are you?" Ozpin asks.

Gilgamesh closes his eyes for a moment. "I am the King. Gilgamesh, King of Heroes. The greatest of all heroes, the first and original hero who collected all the treasures of the world. I come from a time when Gods, many far greater and more powerful than your two brothers, walked the earth. I ended that age, and started the age of humanity. All the world belongs to me for it is I who deserves to rule it. I am the King." He answers as eh looks down on Ozpin. "And you, you are the legendary hero, Ozma, who saved the girl from the tower and died from a disease. Then, after she spends millions of years on this planet waiting to die so that she could join you, the great Ozma proved to be a coward. You could not handle a single argument with her. Rather than trying to save your soulmate from her fall, you chose to run, and I have a few questions for you, old man." The king seems to now be judging Ozma, who as the King tore into him became more and more aware of the sudden shift in power between them. "Did you think even for a moment before you took the kids that she would ever harm them? Have you realized that the easiest and most permanent way to world peace by then was her plan? And finally, have you realized that you are under a Geas from your god?"

Ozma looks down, unable to raise his head under the weight of his mistakes. The king rises and walks out the door, the throne disappearing behind him. "Answer the questions in your own time, but when you come to the conclusion, if I judge your decision worthy, I will save you." The king walks out the door, and goes to his new...room.

Glynda walks in moments later. "Sir?" she asks hesitantly. He looks at his assistant, and for a second he sees Salem instead. Hope, love, and finally despair flash through his heart at lightning speed. It is only thanks to his millennium of life that she doesn't catch his pain as his memories of the woman he still loves nearly overtake him. He calms down and answers his most trusted ally in this life. "The man formerly known as Jaune Arc needs to be closely watched. His semblance has granted him some very dangerous knowledge. I don't know if we need to move against him, but for now, he needs close examination."

We now come to Beacon Grand Hall, and Gilgamesh looks over his team. Pyrrha Nikos, his partner in this, and his partner for the next four years. Unless he allowed the boring block of flaming wood to destroy the school, but his new morals made that plan uncomfortable and he shelved it for later examination. He then looked at the rest of the newly dubbed Team GRPN. He sighed and brought a hand to his head as he nursed his wine and Enkidu wrapped Nora's mouth shut so she'd stop making noise. And the rest, was silence.


End file.
